


Perfect Timing

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy fluff :), It's me so you guessed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as they had gotten through the gates, the walls of the carriage became slimy again. It really was too late. Ella tried to push at the walls, trying to get herself some air to breathe, but before she could do much about it, she fell (inside the pumpkin) onto the ground with a large thump. And the pumpkin cracked.</p>
<p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Timing

Ella was rushing down the steps of the palace, hearing the clock tick. She only had a few minutes, if even that. She had been so distracted by Kit and the beautiful secret garden that she had lost all track of time.

She could hear Kit calling after her from up at the castle, and he was approaching the steps at a rather quick pace. Ella could not even imagine what he must have thought of her at that moment.

To her horror, Ella's shoe fell off during the run. It was the same one Kit had helped put back on her feet a moment earlier. Ella knew she had to leave it, or Kit would catch up with her. She took the other shoe in her hands and ran barefoot. 

She rushed inside the carriage and shouted: "Quickly, please, Mister Goose!" And off they went. But to Ella's horror, as she looked out the window, she could see the lizard footmen being turned back into lizards right before her eyes. She saw the driver twitching and turning, and she could have sworn she'd seen some feathers pop out. It was too late.

Just as they had gotten through the gates, the walls of the carriage became slimy again. It really was too late. Ella tried to push at the walls, trying to get herself some air to breathe, but before she could do much about it, she fell (inside the pumpkin) onto the ground with a large thump. And the pumpkin cracked.

A part of Ella wanted to stay inside and just disappear completely. There was no way Kit hadn't seen it. There was no way the guards hadn't seen it. She was ruined. 

"Miss?" she heard the gentle voice of Kit speak out, but Ella did not wish to move. She was too embarrassed. Too horrified. But she knew that if she didn't move soon, her stepmother and the girls might spot her soon, and how was she going to explain this? Maybe she could run off before Kit had time to catch up.

She felt him gently remove the pumpkin slices off of her, and to Ella's surprise, there wasn't a look of horror or disgust on his face. Just concern and curiosity, just like when they'd first met.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Ella tried very hard not to burst into tears. She had ruined it all. She hadn't been careful enough. And now Kit would hate her. She had broken the promise she'd made to her Fairy Godmother, too.

"I'm alright", she whispered as she stood up, her legs swaying a bit. To her surprise, Kit grabbed onto her arm, helping her steady herself.

"Maybe we should go inside", Kit suggested. Ella could see he had a lot of questions, but he was gentleman enough to wait to make sure she'd be alright before getting into anything.

"No, I can't", Ella said quickly, watching as the mice scrambled at her feet. "I have to leave."

"Let me escort you, at least", Kit begged. Ella turned her eyes towards the palace guards, who looked utterly confused.

"No, I have to go", she said quickly as she headed towards the forest, running as fast as she could. "I'm so sorry!"

But Kit knew he could not let her go. Especially not now. Not after everything he'd seen. So he ran after her, following her into the woods.

"Miss, please!" Kit begged as he held onto her hand. It was not difficult to catch up with a girl running barefoot, trying to keep up with the pace of mice.

"I'm terribly sorry, Kit", Ella said quickly, trying to stop herself from shivering. It was getting cold. Kit still noticed, quickly removing his fancy jacket and wrapping it around Ella's shoulders.

"What happened back there?" he asked curiously. Ella knew she at least owed him an explanation. She sighed, sitting down on a rock, gesturing for Kit to sit next to her, which he did. And so she began her story.

She told him about her living situation, she told him about her stepmother not letting her come to the ball, and she told him about the Fairy Godmother. She knew it might have been a mistake, but she trusted Kit. She trusted him with her life.

Kit sat quietly for a while, pondering on everything he'd heard. He didn't want to ask about the magic. He didn't care. All he cared about was that Ella was hurt, and that he had a chance to help her.

"What can I do?" he asked softly, turning to look at Ella softly.

"What?" Ella asked in confusion. She had expected him to be angry.

"Tell me what to do, and I'll do it", he said firmly, looking into her eyes. "I don't want you to have to keep living like this."

"Oh, it's not so very bad", Ella smiled kindly.

"Others have it worse, right?" Kit asked with a smile, remembering when she'd first said it. He laughed a bit as he spotted a slice of pumpkin in her hair. He reached over and picked it out, tossing it onto the ground. "You're still unhappy and I want to help. I should have helped the first time you mentioned it."

Ella smiled. "What can you do? My stepmother owns the house."

"No, you do", Kit said simply. "If you've turned eighteen, surely it's yours. Have you checked your father's will?"

Ella blinked. "No...", she said softly. "No, I haven't."

"I'll help you", Kit promised, taking her hands into his. "In any way I can."

"I'm sure no one wants you to keep seeing a ragged servant girl", Ella said softly, blushing.

"I don't see any ragged servant girls", Kit said with a loving smile. "All I see is a good, honest country girl."

Ella didn't know what to say to this, but luckily she didn't have to, for this was when a man (Ella remembered him as the Captain of the Guard) walked over to them with a curious look on his face.

"Your Highness?"

"Ah, Captain", Kit smiled, turning to look at his friend. "It seems we have quite a bit of work to do." He turned to look at Ella with a smile. "And it's rather urgent."

Ella smiled gratefully, knowing that no words could make up for the gratitude she felt towards Kit. But surely she'd get the chance to prove to him just how grateful she truly was.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much like the other one I just wrote, but I like them both :) I dunno, hopefully it's not all bad! The ending sounds a bit kinky, I realized ;P Not intentional!


End file.
